Cloudtail
Cloudtail is furry white tom with blue eyes. He was arrested for murdering religous people, and he doesn't believe in StarClan. History In the Original Series :Cloudkit was born to Princess, a kittypet who is Fireheart's "sister", though she really was just a worker in the kitty robot factory. Cloudkit is Princess' brattiest kit. She asks Fireheart to take him to ThunderClan, asking her brother to make him a true kitty robot. :He was brought to ThunderClan by Fireheart, who is already planning how to make him shoot lazas. Cloudkit's arrival was disapproved on by many of the cats who didn't want another kitty robot in the Clan. Brindleface, one of the Clan's queens, agreed to nurse him, and, with enough milk, he would have no chance of becoming a robot. When Mousefur asked Bluestar if there was going to be a naming ceremony, she replied that there would instead be a great vodka festival. :Later Cloudkit and Brindleface's kits try to escape from Fireheart, who is trying to shoot lazas at Cloudkit, thinking they will make him a kitty robot. Fireheart and Sandstorm locate them in the snow while trying to find a suitable place to, ahem, do something. Cloudkit is found with a vole that he supposedly caught, though really Fernkit had killed it by showing it pornographic pictures of herself. When they return to camp Bluestar questions them as to why they were not at a second booze fest that she was hosting. Cloudkit says that Fireheart was shooting lazas at them and they were trying to run away. Bluestar doesn't believe him and gets really pissed, though luckily she doesn't go on a drunken rampage. However, she lets him add his food, whose eyes are still wide in shock from the pictures, to the fresh-kill pile. He appears in Fireheart's dream as a kitty robot shooting lightning from his eyes instead of lazas. He tries to be included with the raid, for once wanting to shoot lazas, but is stopped by Brackenpaw. :When he was a few moons old, he went with Cinderpaw to help Fireheart shop for Viagra (Fireheart wanted to see if this would affect him). He almost ate deathberries, and received an epic bitchslapping by Cinderpaw. He was later seen showing deathberries to the other kits, and telling them not to eat them, or he would bitchslap them too. :Fireheart sees Cloudkit pwning Brokentail, and Darkstripe calls him a "fat little kittypetses". Fireheart tells him about the robot factory and the cats that work there, but Cloudkit doesn't believe him. Later he almost gets pwned by a badger, but he was saved by Fireheart, Brackenpaw, and Sandstorm. When they got back to camp, Tigerclaw tells Cloudkit to do chores for the elders; Tigerclaw thinks this will fatten him up so he can be used for dinner. Later, Cloudkit was apprenticed as Cloudpaw, though he wanted a "super cool" robot name like Fireheart, whom he called Uncle Flamethrower. Bluestar named his uncle, Fireheart, as his mentor, as she also wants another kitty robot in the Clan. He soon accompanies Cinderpaw, Fireheart, and Yellowfang to Fourtrees on their way to Mothermouth for Cinderpaw to officially become a slutty medicine cat apprentice. He, not knowing that Tigerclaw was going to eat him, tells him that Graystripe and Fireheart are secretly feeding RiverClan. :Cloudpaw gets all bitchy at Fireheart because Fireheart was all nitpicking about some pidgeon. Fireheart notices he starts to get fatter every day, causing him to think that Cloudpaw is pregnant with Ashpaw's kits. His mentor then figures out Cloudpaw ate Twoleg food, which will keep him a regular cat for life (because Fireheart ate kittypet food before he joined ThunderClan, there is no way he can become a regular cat and will stay as a kitty robot forever). He and Fireheart get into a fight because Cloudpaw doesn't want to eat the bolts and oil that Fireheart keeps trying to feed him. Fireheart tells him that he can't live in two places if he ever wants to shoot lazas. One day, when returning to the Twoleg nest to get more kittypet food, he is kidnapped, raped, and all around pwned by Twolegs. Somehow, he ends up in the torture chamber between WindClan and Barley's farm. :Ravenpaw informs Fireheart of Cloudpaw's whereabouts, and Fireheart, Ravenpaw, and Sandstorm set off to rescue him, Sandstorm all the while uneasy as Ravenpaw flirts with Fireheart. When they found him he was inside a house bitchslapping a dog just like his mother. The Twoleg saw the three cats, and opened the door, attempting to rape them. Cloudpaw was able to pwn the Twoleg and escape. He said after the rescue that he would never eat kittypet food or try to shoot lazas again, much to Fireheart's dismay. On the way back to camp, they were almost pwned by Deadfoot, the overly religious Mudclaw, and Mudclaw's apprentice, Webpaw. Cloudpaw earned his hatred of religious cats that day, pwned Mudclaw and his apprentice with Sandstorm while Fireheart chased Deadfoot away. :Cloudpaw begins to beat up overly religious cats. He calls StarClan "a load of bullshit" and "a story that was made by a Clan leader to scare little kitty-witties into behaving". This made Bluestar amused, since she was drunk and in a battle with StarClan. He later tried to pwn several RiverClan warriors in the battle at Sunningrocks, but ended up getting pwned himself. :Cloudpaw was made a warrior with the warrior name Cloudtail after the battle, even though he sucked in it. Later, he helped Lostface after the dog attack with his jokes about overly religious cats and the Pope. Though he thought it was a dumbass name, Cloudtail told her that Lostface was a kickass name. :When Tigerstar killed Brindleface to use as the main course in his feast for the dogs, Cloudtail wants to pwn ShadowClan. End of story. Well, not quite. :He begged his uncle to give the former Brightpaw a better name; Lostface was starting to annoy him. Firestar gets the name changing ceremony from One-eye, though being a selfish kitty robot he takes the credit for himself, and names her Brightheart. Cloudtail then helps her fight with her disability, as to prove wrong the beliefs of the overly religious cats that a cat with a blind side can't fight. He was one of the few cats to fight Scourge and lived, which he mocked Firestar about afterwards whenever he got the chance to.